


Mindblowing Experiences

by orphan_account



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: But it's not gory, But not instantly oops, I doubt anyone would willingly be monsterized under normal circumstances lol, Mind Fucking in a literal sense, Mind Manipulation(?), Mind Sex(?), Slime, Tentacles, Transformation, You literally turn into Monster Girls, noncon, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small two parter of you being mindfucked and Monsterized by two Mamono.





	1. Mindflayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloy552](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloy552/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I will indeed do requests other than just chapters
> 
> If you guys have something you don't think fits in with the majority of the x Reader collection, say..Dark Elf S&M, as an example. Or something like an Atlach-Nacha or Dwarf or whatever
> 
> You can request it and I may or may not do it?? (Any size gap fetishes may be taken into consideration a ton more, like if you wanted a Bittybones x big Mamono or vice versa, Fairy x big Undertale Mon/UT AU or something. Also, uh, intense lolicon like the Sabbath Monsters)
> 
> But yeah, I'll be happy to! Maybe ^^'

You looked around as you held your sword to your front, eyes darting from side to side as you gave off the meanest glare you could muster.

You were here not because you were on a job for the Order, oh, no. It was because you wanted to prove yourself.

You were a pretty bold and arrogant soldier, even among the Order's ranks. Even though you carried out jobs with great skill and fought valiantly in battle, you always felt that you had to be a step ahead.

A friend of yours struck down a Succubus? You had to strike down a Demon.

Your team burns down a few Dryad trees and Beehives? You had to destroy a row of them yourself.

Oftentimes, you were quick thinking enough and swift enough on your feet that you managed to do it without a problem, and everyone always admired you, if not envying you or hating your arrogance.

This was a prime example of the one time your pride got the best of you, and cost you your life..

as a human.

..

..

You had mentally challenged yourself once you had been joined by a few friends in a small celebration at the pub.

You were celebrating another day of keeping the city safe from the Monsters again, and you were just having fun with your group of friends.

That is, until one of the newest recruits had said she had successfully taken down a Wyvern.

A  **dragon.**

This, of course, kicked off a switch in your mind. She was younger than you, only been in the army for a month, and she already took down a Monster? One of the most dangerous, at that.

So, you made a bet with her.

If you could take down a Mindflayer and bring back one of her mind-breaking tentacles with you as proof, then she'd gladly admit that you're the best out of the group, and see you as a senior instead of just a junior like herself.

Of course, you gleefully accepted, as your other soldiers looked on in worry.

So, here you were, in the cave that most people of the trade report seeing the most Mindflayers in at the moment.

Avoiding the other Mamono lurking in the cave, sometimes fighting a few, you reached the deeper part of the cave, looking around for the girl in question.

"I know you're in here, Mindflayer. Show yourself!" You point your sword to your front.

There was an ominous giggle from somewhere, but the echo in the cave was distorting it to the point that you couldn't tell from where, exactly.

"I see. So they finally sent an Order knight to deal with me?" A voice came from behind you.

You jump, before spinning and attempting to slash her with the sword.

The squid girl slid back, smiling at you.

"Feisty. I see that you won't go down too easily?" Her voice was condescending. You growl.

"Definitely not. Prepare yourself!" You lunged at her, slashing at her multiple times as she just slid from side to side to dodge, eventually deflecting a kick by grabbing your leg and throwing it back down, causing you to nearly fall.

Regaining balance, you thrust the sword at her, slashing it a little as well, but she grabs it, trying to wrestle it away from you. You manage to keep it, again taking a swing at her, but she slides up a rock pillar, giggling as your only hope of seeing her was her lightly glowing tentacles.

You heard rocks shifting from above, and you listen carefully, trying to pinpoint the actual noise and not echoes.

After a while, you felt some pebbles falling from above you, and look up, only to have your sword slipped from your grasp and not too soon after, you saw two slabs of metal drop down.

She broke your sword?!

You growled, looking up at her, narrowly dodging her attempt at pinning you down once she launched herself down from the cave's ceiling.

"You didn't really need that anymore.." she giggled, and you just respond by launching a punch at her, which she deflected.

"I still have my natural defenses!" You try to low sweep her, and you succeeded. Or at least, you thought you did. Your foot got momentarily stuck on her body.

She took this opportunity to constrict you with her tentacles, lifting you up. Your skirt began to fall under your armor, and you flinch, before kicking her square in the face.

She smirked, before grunting, dropping you and rubbing her face in pain.

You hit your head, but don't focus on the pain, instead getting up by kicking her in the stomach, causing her to cough, and then you punched her repeatedly, knocking her to the wall of the cave as she coughed.

You just had to beat her and collect her tentacles, then you'd be done!

Smiling in assumed victory, you foolishly approached her, thinking that she was weak enough for you to finish her off without anything else.

Her eye shot up and surprised you, causing you to flinch back, but it was too late, she had constricted you again, and despite looking angry, her voice was only mildly annoyed.

"Are you done yet?"

Your eyes widen as you try to get away, as she begins to take off your armor.

Your face flushes from embarrassment and anger, "Hey!! What are you doing?! Stop..!" You struggle more, and she constricts you more, causing you to stop progressively, hissing a bit in pain.

"And why should I? No one else is here with you.. I'm free to do whatever I want with you.." she smiled maliciously as your eyes widen in slight horror, as you begin to flail as best as you could.

"No! Let me go..!" You felt her tentacles lifting your shirt and shorts off, she sets you upright. You eventually began to stop, sighing in frustration.

"Fine, what do you plan to do? Kill me? Keep me hostage?"

She chuckled, "Oh, no. I won't harm you."

You look at her in surprise, "What??" But then you yelp as she held her two main tentacles to your ear.

"I'm going to reform you, is all~" she began to slowly slide them into your ears.

You cringed at first, as you shudder and let out shaky breaths as her tentacles sloshed around in your ears.

"N..No..! You can't..!" This couldn't be happening, you were being violated by Monster. This can't be..!

You let out gasps and whimpers of slight discomfort and pain as she began moving them, however, she gently shushed you, caressing your cheek.

"Now, now, dear. No crocodile tears. I'll make it feel amazing.." she chuckled as she swirled them around, tasting your mind and sending pulses to your brain.

You twitch, gasping a bit as tears well up somewhat, but you begin to feel..weird.

You tried convincing yourself this was disgusting, it was horrid, unacceptable for her to do this to you. But for some reason..

Now you were beginning to want it. The sounds of wet appendages thrusting slowly in and out of your ears was..inviting and it sounded so good..so lewd.

The Monster before you grinned maliciously as you begin to drool, a smile of pleasure growing on your face as the pulses kept coming, ringing in your head. It felt so good..

Your eyes rolled up to the back of your head in pleasure as your tongue lolled out of your mouth, and your moans were sloppy, desperate, and loud as drool began trailing down your chin.

She giggled, feeling your breasts, "How delicious, such a lewd expression. One of pure pleasure." She moved a hand down, slowly fingering you.

"Don't worry, my dear. You'll have release soon." She concentrated, as you began hearing things in your mind.

_You want to be pleasured like a Monster._

_You want to violate and claim a man as your own._

_You need a human's seed in your womb._

_You want to be lewd like a Monster._

_Give in to your desires, my dear._

Your eyes grow dark as you giggle almost drunkenly, "I want it..I want something inside of me..~ I want to fuck like a beast.."

"That's it, there we go..~"  she pulled them out after spurting Demonic Energy into your mind, and her tentacles uncoiled from you as you stood there, dripping wet from the ears and vagina, giggling and hiccuping a bit as you stare at her.

"You know what to do now, my dear servant." She caressed you, causing you to flinch and whine like a bitch in heat.

"Go find us a man. Rape him, and bring me back Spirit Energy."

You nod, panting as you stared into her eyes, practically like you were hypnotized.

"Yes, Mistress.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was satisfactory! The monsterization of Mindflayers isn't instant, but it's started, so yeah
> 
> I'll start the Para Slime chapter later on!


	2. Parasite Slime

You hum slightly as you traversed the dark forest, not a care in the world.

You had been told many times by people in the city that venturing out into the wild by yourself was dangerous, especially since the Monsters often became very active at night. But you didn't believe that.

Even when you went out by yourself, you always came back in one piece. None of the monsters bothered you before, and you doubted that they'd care even if it was night time. Besides, you were a woman, not a man.

They wouldn't go out of their way to violate you, right?

..

..

You spun around in a field, the moon above you shining brightly overhead.

You'd been out here for about an hour or two, and nothing happened to you yet.

"I've basically disproved the theory monsters hunt women, too. It's not a graveyard and they're all probably having sex or something, so I should be fine. People are just worrywarts back home." You laugh cheerfully, laying down in the grass, not caring if the grass and dirt got your dress all stained.

It was slightly damp tonight, probably because it rained the night before. But that just made the ground feel even better to you.

"Ahh..I could stay out here for hours. Not a care in the world.." you watch the clouds float slowly across the sky, sometimes they covered the moon, creating an ominous mood until the moonlight returned.

You notice something ruffling in the grass, and you blink. Getting on your knees, you watch the grass shake a little.

Was it a bunny?"

Spreading it open, you squeak when you see a tiny pink slime ball looking up at you, with a cute but weird smile on its seemingly drawn on face.

"What is this thing? A slime..?"

You feel nervous. Why was this thing here? It was staring at you so intensely, too..

"..uh, maybe this was a bit of a bad idea. I'm getting bad vibes.." you went to stand up, until the slime looped its elongated body around your leg, causing you to yelp.

"Hey! Get off!" You try to push and scoop it off, but the slime slips through your fingers, barely budging.

You try shaking it off, but it didn't work.

There weren't any lakes nearby to where you could dilute it, either, so your fate was sealed if you couldn't make it to the city again.

"It's far away, but I have to try..!" You move, but the slime was spreading out across your body, so you were distracted, and moving slightly sluggishly.

You tripped when it suddenly thrust towards your panties, letting out small panicked gasps as you removed them, hoping to slow it down, but this just made the slime move faster and spread more around your lower body.

What do you do?! You've never read a single Encyclopedia or World Guide, and you really only knew about Dryads and other common Mamono in the forest. But this one was just..totally new..!

You squeak as it began to rub across your entrance, reaching two tentacles up to your breasts, fondling them.

"Stop! No..!" You squirm, again attempting to get it off at least a little bit, but all efforts proves futile.

You feel small tears welling up in your eyes as the tentacles prod at your vagina. It wasn't right, it wasn't good, but for whatever reason your body responded with a trembling entrance, and you sniffle a bit.

"Please wait..!" You didn't have much time to say more as a thick tentacle slid inside of you, coating your insides in slime.

You whimpered, eyes widening as the slime layed you down and began to fuck you, deeply thrusting inside as you felt your lower body becoming slowly enveloped in slime.

Why was this happening to you..? You were stupid for leaving the city by yourself..

You wanted to cry, honestly, it didn't feel pleasant at the moment, but before you could, yet another dripping tentacle prodded at your mouth, sliding in as you opened it to try and cry out for someone.

You let out a muffled cry, as it began to squirm in your mouth, the other tentacles thrusting faster inside.

Admittedly, it was starting to feel good..

Really good.

So good that your muffled cries and whines were turning into moans and whimpers of pleasure. What..? Why was your body so sensitive now..?

Your mouth was freed from the tentacle, and your moans were let out into the world as the tentacles inside of you wiggled and thrusted harder and faster, smaller tentacles caressing and feeling your body.

You eventually began to grind against the tentacles, moaning louder as they grew thicker, as if complying to your subconscious thoughts and desires.

Drooling, you smile lewdly, gasping and whimpering as you continued being fucked by the Monster.

It felt really good..You wanted more..

The slime had eventually enveloped half of your body, sitting you up as it coiled around your arms and legs as you sat in the center, bouncing slightly as it continued thrusting into you.

The slime, as if satisfied with its work, rested it's tiny head on your shoulder, smiling as it began to slide off towards town.

You didn't resist anymore, the pleasure was too much for you to really care anymore about being violated and infected by something like this.

All you could think about now..

was being stained white by a male's sperm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie! I hope you liked these two chapters~
> 
> I got other things to work on so I'll be doing those. Bye-bye!


End file.
